The Girl from the Coffee Shop
by AzianDemigod16
Summary: "Perhaps it was the beautful head of blonde hair, or maybe how her white reading glasses perched on her cute little button nose. It could have also been her stunning grey eyes, but something, somehow, had this man drawn to the girl from the coffee shop." Based on "20 Seconds of Courage" from We Bought a Zoo. Enjoy!


_Hey Guys! So, this is just a crazy little one-shot that may or may not be short because like the loser I am, I'm typing this Author's Note before I actually type out the story! _

_I know I should be updating TDG but this had to come out before I forget about it! However, currently half of the longest TDG chapter is currently in my files so be ready!_

_This story that I will be presenting in a couple sentences is based off the cutest little quote from "We Bought a Zoo." While this story does not feature any characters from "We Bought a Zoo", the little love story between Benjamin Mee and his wife is the inspiration, as well as his little slogan. _

_So, before I run away in fear that this story is going to crash and burn, I better gather up my "20 Seconds of Courage". Haha, nah that was corny._

_Now, I present to you: "20 Seconds of Courage". _

_P.S: I do not own anything. Everything is owned by their respective owners._

* * *

Perhaps it was the beautiful head of blonde hair that got his attention, or maybe how her white reading glasses were perched on her cute little button nose. It could have also been the fact that her stunning grey eyes showed such great concentration towards her book, but something, somehow, had this man drawn to the girl from the coffee shop.

The first time he saw her it was a beautiful sunny Tuesday morning. Percy Jackson, in a hurry was running down the street in hopes of making it on time for work at the local aquarium where he was just promoted to head of the Research Department. Slowing down to a steady walk, Percy glanced down at his watch and figured he had enough time to grab a quick coffee from the little shop that was around the corner from the Aquarium's front doors.

Once he bought his coffee and was heading out the doors, a body came crashing into his shoulder.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's fine!"

With a quick look over at his paper coffee cup he figured he was fine, flashed a small reassuring smile at the girl whose face was pink and flushed from the chilly spring air and headed out the door towards the bright blue Aquarium.

Normal people would've shrugged it off and continued on with their day without a second thought, but just this once the girl at the coffee shop stayed in the corner of Percy Jackson's mind.

* * *

The second time Percy Jackson saw this girl it was just a week since the first time. Percy was taking a stroll through the streets on a Saturday afternoon and decided to pass by the coffee shop for a quick bite. Taking in his surroundings, Percy glanced around the cozy cafe and smiled at the many people scattered across the shop.

In the far corner was a old married couple sipping on some tea and enjoying each other's company. At the little table beside the door was a man dressed in a suit with his jacket hanging from the chair typing away on his laptop. Beside the man were two teenagers with cups of lattes beside them as they scribbled down notes from their textbooks.

As Percy was just about to take his order, there she was. Nestled in the corner with a book in hand was the girl from before. Her curly blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, and her free hand lifting a green mug to her lips, Percy looked over to her.

"Excuse me sir? Are you in line?" A lady from behind him asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Percy replied with a pink face.

Turning back to the barista, Percy ordered his food and found a place in the corner. He sipped his hot chocolate silently and munched on his croissant sandwich. Occasionally he would glance at the girl dressed in jeans and a light grey sweater that sat in the corner reading her novel. Every single time he would look over, the blonde haired girl would be in the same position, reading the same book, sipping from the same green mug.

Percy didn't know why, but the girl in the corner of the coffee shop had his bare attention.

* * *

The third time he saw the girl from the coffee shop, it was a gloomy monday morning. Percy was walking towards the Aquarium just like any other day. While he and everyone else he passed had an irritated and tired aura surrounding them, his usual coffee shop said otherwise.

Once Percy entered, got his usual coffee and headed back out his mood was immediately brightened.

Why? Because he saw the girl at the coffee shop.

* * *

The fourth, fifth and sixth time were exactly the same. Percy would be heading off to work and would pass by the coffee shop he had grown to love. There in the same corner everyday was the girl reading her book with her coffee in hand.

Perhaps the reason he loved this coffee shop so very much was the bright coloured walls giving off a warm glow. Or, maybe it was the extra whipped cream he would get on his hot chocolates. But if anyone asked Percy Jackson, it was most definitley _not_ the girl in the corner of the coffee shop.

* * *

The seventh time that he saw the girl from the coffee shop, something was out of place.

It took Percy completely by surprise as he headed out the cafe. Percy had his coffee in hand and was about to walk towards the Aquarium. Once he took his usual glance around the shop, and like every other day he would leave that corner for last, something was different.

And if you asked Percy, his new favourite thing was not the extra cinnamon he got on his apple ciders, or the chocolate that oozed out of his croissant, and it was most definitley _not_ the small smile that greeted Percy from the corner of the coffee shop.

* * *

The last time Percy saw the girl at the coffee shop it was a Saturday morning. Percy was heading towards the coffee shop to get his weekend hot chocolate. Last night Percy had dinner with his mom who found out about this girl at the coffee shop. After he told his mother about the girl and her blonde hair, and her stunning grey eyes the only thing she told him was that he needed twenty seconds. When Percy laughed and asked what twenty seconds would do, his mother grinned and offered his some pie.

This time, the girl was sitting in the same corner, but instead of having a book in hand she was quietly arguing with a blonde man beside her. Percy curiously looked over and saw that the girl's face was red and she watched the man storm out of the coffee shop. Quickly, Percy grabbed his drink from the barista and turned towards the corner. But instead of seeing a girl that needed twenty seconds of comforting words, what Percy saw was an empty seat with an empty mug.

* * *

The next day Percy walked into the coffee shop and saw a body in the corner. Yet, it wasn't the girl with the book and the green mug, it was a red-haired girl sitting with a plastic cup.

* * *

A week passed since Percy saw the girl at the coffee shop. Percy would walk by the shop and the girl would never be there. Instead there would be a man with a laptop, or a group of teenagers studying, but never the blonde hair girl with the stunning grey eyes.

Today, Percy was sitting in his chair at the Aquarium helping out at the front desk. People would come in and go, and Percy would say hello and hand out maps or help lost visitors find their way.

One time, Percy handed out a map and gave a smile wishing the family a great day at the Aquarium. Behind that family stood a girl, with a book in hand reaching out for a map. Percy quickly grabbed one and held his hand out to pass the map towards the girl with the book. Looking up, Percy's green eyes met a pair of stunning grey eyes that were focused on the giant squid behind Percy. The girl looked back at Percy and stared for a quick second before taking the map and muttering a thank you. Nodding, Percy watched as the girl slowly faded away into the crowds wandering the lobby of the Aquarium.

An hour later, Percy's shift finally ended once a girl came and took over. Percy quickly hopped out of his seat and glanced around wishing for a sliver of hope that he would see the girl from the coffee shop. With no luck, Percy sighed and turned around to walk to the back of the Aquarium to hang out with the dolphins for a bit. Instead of having a clear path to the back doors, once Percy spun around a body crashed into his.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you okay?" Percy asked frantically stepping back.

A blonde haired girl laughed and brushed herself off. "No, I'm perfectly fine!" She smiled, her grey eyes shining.

Percy stared at the girl in shock. "Oh kay, awesome."

The girl awkwardy stood in front of Percy. "Yeah... I should probably go, but this is a really cool Aquarium."

"Thanks..." And with that, Percy watched as the blonde girl walked away.

_Twenty seconds is all you need._

_But what is twenty seconds going to do for me?_

_You'll see._

Percy ran forward and called out for the blonde haired girl. "Hey!"

The girl turned and saw Percy walk towards her with his hand held forward.

"Hi?" The girl laughed.

"My name's Percy Jackson." Percy smiled.

"Annabeth Chase." She smiled back.

"Would you like to grab a coffee with me? I know this really nice coffee shop around the corner." Percy grinned as her stunning grey eyes glistened.

"I'd love to."

* * *

_OH COOL! It was exactly 1,700 words before this AN!_

If there are any mistakes... sorry :P

_Anyways, I hope you liked this little one-shot I kinda threw together. It wasn't exactly how I planned it, but I'm proud of it :)_

_Review! Favourite! Follow! Whatever!_

_Watch out for the new update of TDG, and see you guys soon. :)_

_-Chrissy :)_


End file.
